The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a sensor which monitors speed, direction, through-put, capacity, acceleration, deceleration, etc., of a rotating shaft. More particularly, the assembly allows for direct mounting of the sensor to a shaft being monitored while simultaneously providing an active target for the sensor.